


Caught

by Brandella



Series: On the Compound [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Norway Compound, Pre-Relationship, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandella/pseuds/Brandella
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple in-and-out mission for Steve, but he didn't plan for Darcy.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the compound in Anogete's fic, Good to Know. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580282/chapters/33693054 I fell in love with it and plan on writing as many random drabbles about it as I can. I'm not planning on having any of these drabbles connect, but if it happens, it happens.

Steve looked around the corner and jerked back just in time to keep from getting spotted by the midnight patrol coming down the corridor. He had just enough time to jump up and brace his body between the two concrete posts on the ceiling before the soldiers came around the corner. 

Once they were out of sight, he dropped to the floor, rounded the corner, and slipped in between the double doors bearing a large sign reading ‘Closed’.

Now that he was inside, his shoulders relaxed minutely. No one ever dared to violate the sacred ‘Closed’ sign if they knew what was good for them, so he should be safe for the time being. Unless Cook came by. Then he was screwed.

Quietly, he made his way past tables and chairs, only pausing a moment before walking behind the counter. In for a penny, in for a pound, he supposed.

Looking over his shoulder, just to make sure no one was watching, he padded to the massive, industrial-sized freezer and cracked it open. It was only a moments before he’d found his objective-a small pint of ice cream with the words ‘Stark Raving Hazelnuts’ spelled out in vibrant, chromatic, red letters emblazoned across the top. 

Casting one more look around for potential spies, he tiptoed to the counter to grab a spoon, then looked for a nice, dark corner to enjoy his ill-gotten gains in.

Spotting a metal shelf loaded with giant cans of vegetables, he made for it, knowing he was finally in the clear. He hastily pried off the lid, jammed the spoon into the ice cream, and was lifting it to his lips when—

“Did I just catch Captain America on cheat day?” A throaty voice close to the floor startled him into dropping his spoon on the floor.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Steve demanded, embarrassed. He had been so sure he’d been alone. Nat was going to give him so much hell for this—if she found out.

“Every day is cheat day for me, bro.” A curly haired brunette sat on the ground three feet away, holding up a pint of Black Cherry Widow for his inspection.

Steve recognized the woman as the sassy, bold as brass intern Doctor Foster had dragged with her when she’d allowed herself to be scouted by what was left of Shield.

“Every day, huh?” He allowed his eyes to roam her curves briefly before bringing them back under control. If ice cream was how she maintained her figure, he was considering investing heavily in Ben and Jerry’s.

“Your spoon has lint on it now, ew. Here, you can have one of mine. I always bring extra in case of accidental breakage.” Darcy’s voice was dead serious, but her eye’s sparkled with laughter as she held out a spoon.

Steve was torn, he wanted nothing more than to plant himself on the floor next to the sexy woman who had been haunting his thoughts since she arrived two weeks ago, but he really didn’t want to get caught eating this particular brand of ice cream. How would it make him look?

Sensing his hesitation, Darcy squinted at the pint he was trying to slowly maneuver behind his back.

“OMG, I totally caught you didn’t I?” Peals of laughter escaped her and echoed throughout the empty cafeteria.

“Keep it down, will you? You know what will happen if Cook catches us in here after hours.” Steve looked around anxiously, half expecting Cook to be breathing down his neck.

“Relax Cap, Cook and I have an agreement. I get after hour privileges and I don’t tell anyone about his secret Pilates addiction. Oops.” Darcy slapped her hand over her mouth, chagrinned. “Well, now that you know too, you’re safe like me!”

His mouth quirked up and a grin threatened to take over as he imagined the compound’s towering, brawny cook being passionate about core body strength. “Pilates, huh?”

“I know, right? He seems more the type to work out by throwing tractor tires around.” Darcy’s generous mouth frowned. “Hey, don’t try to distract me from the topic at hand. I caught you eating Stark’s ice cream, mister sneakyboots!”

“You’re making it sound like I snuck into his kitchen and took it. I just… wanted to know what the fuss was all about, but didn’t think it would be appropriate for me to be eating it.”

“Because of the whole best friend killing his mom thing. Yeah, I can see how that would make you feel sensitive about anything Stark-related.”

Steve looked at her with surprise. Everyone around him did everything in their power to tiptoe around the subject of his falling-out with Tony, but not Darcy. She always said exactly what she was thinking and consequences be damned. He liked knowing he’d never have to worry about her paying him lip service.

Darcy continued, “But you know, I heard a rumor that Tony’s favorite ice cream was Star Spangled Apple Pie and that he goes to great lengths to keep anyone from knowing. So I’d say it’s probably ok for you to at least give his flavor a try.” She offered her spoon to him once more with an encouraging smile.

Hesitantly, Steve reached out and took it, allowing his fingers to brush against hers in the exchange. Then he poked the spoon into his ice cream and placed it in his mouth.

Darcy kept quiet while he tried another bite, but finally said, “Well? How is it?”

“It’s… a little chalky.” He flashed her his best boyish grin.

Darcy laughed and punched him in the shoulder then went back to her own ice cream with a soft smile playing on her lips.


End file.
